Fanfic- The Gazette: Cuando te conosca prometo hacerte feliz
by tokikouzumaki
Summary: Ruki vocalista de the Gazette, recibe un twitt de una fan. El cual le llama la atención y decide contestarle, por alguna razón le ofrece su amistad. La fan, no muy segura acepta dicha amistad ¿Qué pasara con los dos? ¿Sus pláticas por twitter se quedara solo en una amistad o se convertirá en algo más?.


CAPITULO 1: EL COMIENZO DE NUESTRA HISTORIA

Me encierro con seguro en mi cuarto para no tener que ver como ese desgraciado que lamentablemente es mi padre vuelve a golpear a mi madre quien siempre lo defiende diciendo que ella lo provoco. No se como una persona puede soportar ese tipo de maltratos, llevo 15 años viendo como mi padre la golpea, aunque se que desde que naci el la maltrata, imaginense tener que saber que su madre ha sido golpeada desde hace 19 años por el hombre que les dio la vida, no es nada bonito verdad.

Para ignorar los gritos me pongo a navegar en internet, me meto a mi facebook y 'platico' un rato con amigos que ni siquiera conozco, no les cuento nada personal que tenga que ver con mi familia, solo platicamos de lo que nos gusta y nos recomedamos algunas cosas como musica, peliculas, accesorios, libros y otras cosas. Me gusta mas chatear con amigos que les guste la musica de The Gazette mi banda favorita, porque en mi vida fuera del facebook no conozco a nadie que los escuche, lo cual es deprimente para mi, es insoportable no tener con quien platicar de ellos, por suerte existe el face si no, no se que haria. Veo que 'Diana Matsumoto' me envio un mensaje recomendandome una pagina que trata sobre Gazette. Le hago caso y le doy like.

- hija habreme .- escucho la voz quebrada de Mamá pues ha estado llorando. Me levanto de la cama y le habro la puerta al hacerlo veo los golpes que mi padre le dio, uno fue en la cara, otro en el labio rompiendoselo y el ultimo en la mejilla.- lo que paso . . .

- fue que tu hiciste algo mal y que por eso el te golpeo para que no volvieras a cometer el mismo eror .- le interumpo pues me se el cuento que siempre me da .- es mejor que te inventes algo mas creible, ya no soy una niña de seis años a quien le contabas eso y se lo creia .- le digo y cierro de nuevo la puerta.

No quiero escucharla, porque me duele cuando la oigo justicar a mi padre, y se hecha toda la culpa, duele saber que tu madre no se valora ni un poquito y deja que su esposo la trate como trapo, y de inutil y zorra no la vaje. He crecido enmedio de gritos y golpes y mi hermano de 14 años tambien lo ha hecho, muchas veces e soñado que mi madre nos dice que empezaremos una nueva vida lejos de mi padre, pero solo quedan en eso, en un sueño. O no de nuevo estoy llorando, todos los dias lloro, si sigo asi muy pronto me quedare sin lagrimas, pero hay algo raro que empiezo a notar en mi, y es que con cada llanto que doy el dolor en mi corazon ya no me hace daño, me habre vuelto masoquista y ahora disfruto sintiendo dolor. Necesito contarselo a alguien vuelvo a mi lap y me meto a mi Twiteer, no se porque, pero empiezo a escribirle un Twit a Ruki el vocalista de The Gazette, se que todos sus seguidores lo leeran menos el, pero talvez alguno de ellos me de una respuesta.

"_Hoy note algo raro en mi, me di cuenta que me he acostumbrado al dolor, a la tristeza y al maltrato, suena raro lo se nadie puede acostumbrarse a eso, pero talvez yo de alguna manera logre hacerlo, talvez se fueron convirtiendo en cosas normales para mi y quizas pueda seguir viviendo en este infierno que se hace cada vez mas interminable para mi. O usted que piensa Ruki-sama" _

Lo ultimo no tiene sentido escribirlo con tantos Twits que el recibe el mio no tiene oportunidad de llegar a sus ojos y mucho menos si esta escrito en español, puesto que el es japones, aunque se que el traductor google traduce los Twits al instante.

_- _katia ya vamos a cenar .- escucho gritar a mi mamá.

Me salgo del Twiter, apago la lap y me apresuro a bajar a cenar, se que si me tardo en hacerlo mi padre se enojara y ahora sera a mi a quien golpee. Cuando llego al comedor. Veo que mi hermano Cristian ya esta ahi, puedo darme cuenta del miedo que siente al estar solo al lado de nuestro padre, al verme me sonrie aliviado de mi llegada, mi padre me examina y yo trato de no verlo a la cara cualquier movimiento en falso y estoy perdida. Me siento y tres minutos despues mi madre sirve la cena y todos comenzamos a comer nadie dice nada, todo esta callado.

- esto sabe asqueroso .- le dice mi padre a mi madre.

- a mi me gusta .- digo en un impulso y mi madre me ordena con una mirada que no hable.

- ¡Que dijiste escuincla estupida! ¡Estas tratando de hacerme quedar como un idiota! .- me grita, mi padre siempre pierde la paciencia muy rapido.

- no, solo estaba dando mi opinion porque puede que a ti no te guste la cena pero a mi si .- me justifico.

- pues ahorate tus opiniones porque nadie te las pidio .- me ordena.

- tampoco a ti se te pidio tu opinion sobre la cena .- no logro callarme a tiempo.

- yo doy mi opinion en esta casa cuando se me da la gana, porque aqui soy el que manda y los mantiene .- me sujeta de la barbilla fuertemente y yo de un movimiento brusco me safo.

- pero eso no te da derecho de tratarnos asi .- le reclamo .- eres un maldito cobarde que golpea a gente mas debil que tu para sentirte mas macho .- el coraje que traigo me impide callarme.

- ahora vas a ver, te voy a enseñar a respetarme .- me grita. Me agarra del cabello y me lleva a rastras a mi cuarto.

No hago ni un intento por safarme se que aunque lo haga no conseguire nada. Me da un puñetazo en la cara, y caigo sobre mi cama. Veo como se quita el fajo y siento como empieza a asotarlo sobre mi cuerpo, una vez, dos veces, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis y sigue y sigue, tampoco grito se que aunque lo haga nadie vendra a rescatarme, los superheroes no existen y mi madre es tan cobarde como para defenderme. Trato de no llorar y suplicarle no quiero darle esa satisfaccion, por fin termina, perdi la cuenta de los fajasos que me dio, debieron ser mucho mi cuerpo me arde y me duele en especial mi espalda fue la que mas golpes recibio.

- a ver si con esto aprendes .- me dice y me encierra en la habitacion.

De nuevo estoy llorando, el dolor fisico es insoportable. Trato de levantarme de la cama pero no puedo con solo moverme un poco siento como si me estuvieran cosiendo una herida sin anestesia. Me quedo ahi tumbada sollozando sobre la colcha y cuando me doy cuenta ya me he quedado dormida.

"_tranquila ya estoy aqui, ya nadie te hara daño, te lo prometo" _Es lo ultimo que escucho antes de despertarme, se que tuve una pesadilla, la misma de siempre. En la que corro por un laberinto tratando de hayar la salida y soy perseguida por varias sombras, que terminan atrapandome, pero hoy eso cambio senti como si alguien me abrazara, no era frio como las sombra, era calido y me lleno de paz, no fui capaz de verlo desperte antes de hacerlo. Al parecer mi madre me acomodo en la cama y me cobijo, me levanto de la cama, ¡Maldita sea! El dolor no ha disminuido, caigo de rodillas al suelo tardo 5 minutos y vuelvo a levantarme, ignoro el dolor y me doy un baño, al terminar miro mi cuerpo en el espejo esta lleno de moretones rojos y mi mejilla esta morada. Me pongo una blusa azul de manga larga que me llega en medio de los muslos y unas mayas negras al hacerlo me duele el roze de las telas en mi piel y por ultimo unos zapatos platas bajos con unas trenzas de piel alrededor de ellos, me sujeto mi negro cabello en una coleta y me areglo mi copete de lado que tengo, maquillo mi blanca piel con el tono morado que ha aparecido el, coloco maquillaje liquido en esa parte y empiezo a ocultarlo, lo logro ahora un poco de lapiz en los ojos y rimel, para mis labios solo utilizo un brillo labial transparente y quede como si no hubiera recibido una paliza ayer. Tomo mi mochila y bajo a desayunar, solo estan mi madre y mi hermano, me ve con mucha tristeza en los ojos, se que queria defenderme, pero no lo hizo porque sabia que yo me enojaria con el, con que me pegue a mi esta bien, yo con mi hermano estoy tratando de hacer lo que mi madre nunca ha hecho con nosotros, defenderlo de ese monstruo que se dice padre, le doy una sonrisa para que no se sienta tan mal.

- como estas .- me pregunta David.

- bien no te preocupes .- contesto.

- hija no debiste contestarle asi a tu padre .- interrumpe nuestra platica mi madre.

- entonces que tenia que hacer, quedarme callada esperando a que te terminara pegando a ti, si te acuerdas que en la tarde ya te habia dado una paliza verdad .- le reclamo tratando de mantenerme calmada.

- si debiste hacer eso, preferible que me pegue a mi que alguno de ustedes .- David y yo apretamos los puños al escucharla decir eso.

- vamonos David se hace tarde .- le digo.

Tomamos nuestras cosas y no nos molestamos en despedirnos de mi mamá, cada vez que nos dice eso, el coraje aparece en nosotros y es preferible dejarla sola a que explotemos y seamos nosotros los que terminemos gritandole.

- pense que esta vez mamá nos diria que esta vez dejaria a mi padre .- habla David con melancolia.

- algun dia lo hara .- no puedo decirle nada mas porque yo hace mucho que perdi mi esperanza en que eso pase.

- si cuando el termine matandola a golpes .- ahora es coraje lo que oigo en su voz.

- eso no va a pasar te lo prometo .- le digo.

- y como piensas evitarlo .- me pregunta.

- pues pienso terminar la carrera de diseño y comenzar a trabajar ahorrar dinero y llevarlos lejos de mi padre .- digo sonriendo.

- prometido .- me dice David.

- promesa de meñique como dicen los Gazettos .- ambos juntamos nuestros meñiques.

Lo dejo en la escuela y yo me voy a la universidad. Tengo que decir que yo no soy muy sociable con mis compañeros de clase, solo le hablo a tres de ellos, Gonzalo, Sonia y Elisa son con los que me llevo muy bien. Ellos no saben nada de mi vida, no les he dicho que mi padre es un golpeador no tienen porque saberlo, no quiero su lastima. El dia transcure normal me quedo un rato en la biblioteca terminando una investigacion no tengo que preocuparme por mi hermano mi madre siempre va a recogerlo. Cuando dan las tres de la tarde decido volver a mi casa. Al llegar voy a mi cuarto prendo mi lap y reviso mi Twiter, reviso si alguien respondio a lo que puse y me quedo en Shock hay una notificacion que dice Ruki te esta siguiendo y otra que dice que me ha enviado un Twit privado, que me habra puesto. Lo abro y comienzo a leer.

"_no creo que te hayas acostumbrado al dolor Katia, es bien sabido que ninguna persona puede hacerlo, talvez solo es una idea que quieres crearte para tratar de ya no sentirlo, no se que te este pasando ni cuanto has sufrido, pero quiero decirte que si necesitas hablar con alguien aqui estoy yo, te ofresco mi amistad ¿Que dices?"_

Leo el Twit diez veces, y aun asi sigo sin creerlo, me contesto y me ha ofrecido su amistad, debo estar soñando. O por dios este dia ha sido el mejor de mi vida, me apresuro a escribirle un Twit privado, pero me detengo, si son las cuatro de la tarde aqui en Mexico entonces en japon son como las doce de la noche, seguro esta dormido, mejor me espero a que sean las once de la noche para enviarselo, en japon serian las siete de la mañana, talvez este despierto ha esa hora. Que bueno que mañana es sabado y no tengo que madrugar.


End file.
